Face à face
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Suite de : Surprise ! et Matin câlin... Le cauchemar de tout jeune adulte ayant été rayé de la carte des célibataires ? Présenter sa petite amie à ses parents... Sauf que là, c'est SON petit-ami que Draco amène à sa mère et pour lui annoncer leur mariage!


**EH NAN, J'A PAS MOURUUUUU ! Raaah, je me rends compte que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien posté, mais en fait les vacances on démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues et… bref, suis pas là pour vous étaler ma vie mais juste pour vous dire que j'ai de bonnes excuses et que je n'arrête pas d'écrire !**

**J'ai bien rigolé en recevant tous les commentaires de **_**Surprise ! **_**à peine posté qu'on me réclamait une suite ! Honnêtement, j'ai été très tentée de faire ma sadique et de laisser ça en plan mais… je m'amuse trop avec Narcissia pour faire ça ! Donc voilà le troisième et dernier opus de cet OS qui n'en est plus un (je crois que j'emprunte cette expression à une autre fanfictionneuse, je ne sais pas laquelle, alors je m'excuse si elle tombe là-dessus !).**

**Bonne lecture !**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Je… suis… mort… de… PEUR !

Mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer à voix haute. De toute façon, je n'ai même pas besoin de parler pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Mes mains n'arrêtent pas de trembler depuis dix bonnes minutes, je déglutis chaque seconde pour tenter de dénouer ma gorge sèche, je suis livide – même si ma peau diaphane a naturellement l'éclat pur de la neige… là je ressemble plus à une feuille de papier qui serait passée à la machine à laver – et quelques gouttes de sueur me glacent le dos. Je sais, vous devez certainement vous demander quelle terrible menace doit planer sur l'humanité pour que MOI, Draco Malfoy, le seul, l'unique… crève de trouille. Eh bien c'est très simple. Vous pouvez courir rejoindre vos abris antinucléaires.

Je vais voir ma mère.

Je sais, c'est une idée absolument terrifiante. Et vous ne savez pas le pire. J'y vais pour lui présenter mon fiancé ! Je pense que vous pouvez dès à présent réserver une place au cimetière à mon nom. Et je veux des fleurs, c'est compris ? J'expire profondément, mais mon souffle est tremblotant et trop court. Une main se pose sur ma nuque et un pouce y trace doucement des cercles apaisants. Je penche la tête en avant pour lui laisser plus d'espace. La main m'attire contre une épaule solide et deux lèvres se pressent contre ma tempe.

- Ça va aller, mon cœur, calme-toi…

Me calmer, il en a de bonnes lui aussi ! On voit bien qu'il ne connaît pas ma mère ! Bon, d'accord, ça fait bien dix minutes qu'on est garés devant le portail familial et que je refuse de bouger de la voiture. Je me concentre sur ma respiration. Pas question que je me montre comme ça à mes parents. Allez, Draco, reprends-toi un peu ! Harry m'embrasse à nouveau dans les cheveux et fait glisser son nez dans mon cou.

- C'est bon, tout va bien se passer… J'ai survécu à ton père alors ta mère ne doit pas être si terrible que ça…

Je ricane. Il a fumé quoi avant de venir, lui ? On parle de ma _mère _là ! Attends un peu de voir le monstre que tu t'apprêtes à affronter avant de dire ça…

- Veux pas y aller.

- Deux heures. On reste juste deux petites heures. Dis-toi que tu vas à une de ces soirées mondaines, ce sera pareil. Et promis, je te lâche pas d'une semelle si tu préfères. Mais je pense que s'esquiver maintenant serait une très mauvaise idée. Si tu lui ressembles un tant soit peu, elle serait capable de venir faire défoncer notre porte pour savoir pourquoi tu n'es finalement pas venu…

Oh l'horrible idée. Je frissonne alors qu'il rit doucement en se redressant. Sa main caresse ma joue et il me sourit d'un air encourageant.

- On y va ?

Je soupire. Puisque je n'ai pas le choix… J'inspire à nouveau, un grand coup, et j'ouvre ma portière. Sauf que le temps que je me décide à sortir de la voiture, mon fiancé – que j'aime ce mot… – a déjà fait le tour et se tient devant moi, la main tendue, un sourcil haussé d'un air interrogateur. Je soupire encore une fois avant de la prendre. Il me hisse sur mes pieds et m'attire contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de moi. Je me perds un moment dans son odeur avant de le repousser fermement.

- Allons-y. Plus vite on ira, plus vite ce sera terminé.

Et crois-moi, mieux que ça se finisse très vite… Il sourit et m'attrape la main pour m'entraîner vers la demeure familiale. Et non, je ne plante absolument pas mes talons dans le sol pour ne pas y aller. Le chemin me paraît interminable… Peut-être parce qu'il l'est. Mes parents ont toujours eu une vision un peu démesurée des choses, et la propriété qui entoure leur maison est immense. D'où la taille de l'allée qui y mène. Enfin, nous parvenons à l'énorme porte fermée. Harry me regarde sans rien dire. Hein ? C'est à moi de frapper ? Pfff… il exagère… Quel trouillard. J'arrange une dernière fois mes cheveux, puis je lève la main qu'il a bien daigné me laisser libre, attrape le heurtoir en forme de serpent – un lion ? où ça un lion ? pitié, arrêtez moi ces clichés ! un serpent a beaucoup plus de classe que cette sale boule de poils – et frappe trois coups.

Seigneur, on dirait que je viens de sonner le glas. La porte s'ouvre aussitôt, comme si quelqu'un nous attendait déjà de l'autre côté. Et j'ai bien peur de connaître l'identité de cette personne…

Il y a des jours où j'aimerais vraiment avoir tort. Ce qui n'arrive jamais, bien évidemment. Ma mère se tient sur le seuil de la porte, une main sur la poignée, un doux sourire de bienvenue sur les lèvres. Tu parles. Peut-être serait-il bon que je vous la décrive, histoire que vous fassiez un peu une idée du personnage ? Je lui ressemble beaucoup. Elle ressemble beaucoup à mon père. Comme quoi, la magnificence est un trait de famille. Blonde aux yeux bleus immenses, avec de très longs cheveux et un visage de poupée. Elle est plus petite que moi et toute fine, toute pâle…

Harry sourit légèrement et me jette un coup d'œil amusé, l'air de dire : "Quoi, c'est _ça _qui te fait si peur ? Ce tout petit bout de femme ?" Ah ah, quel inconscient… Parce que ce tout petit bout de femme vient d'entrer en action. C'est-à-dire, elle vient de s'avancer d'un pas, de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds… et d'attraper mon oreille. Je pousse un gémissement de douleur et lâche la main d'Harry pour pouvoir mieux me pencher.

- Draco ! Est-ce vraiment ainsi que je t'ai élevé ? De quel droit oses-tu parler sur ce ton à ton père ? De quel droit m'imposes-tu de rester ici, sans pouvoir rendre visite à mon fils unique et bien-aimé ? De quel droit ignores-tu mes appels téléphoniques ? Fils indigne !

- Aïe aïe aïe aïe Mère, lâchez-moi…

Mais elle m'ignore royalement et se tourne vers mon fiancé avec le même sourire avec lequel elle nous a accueillis.

- Je suppose que vous devez être Mr Harry Potter ? Mon époux m'a raconté votre brève rencontre. Bienvenue dans notre humble demeure. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

- Euh… moi de même, Mrs Malfoy…

- Bien. Quant à toi, petit ingrat, tu vas voir ce que cela va te coûter d'ignorer ainsi sa mère ! Quand je pense à tout ce que j'ai dû endurer pour te donner la vie… Te rends-tu seulement compte des souffrances que tu m'as infligées avant même ta naissance ? Et après cela, de tous les soucis que tu m'as causé ?

- Mère, s'il vous plaît…

- Et ton comportement inadmissible lors de la dernière venue de ta cousine Millicent ? T'en souviens-tu ? Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu pouvais être aussi irresponsable et aussi irrespectueux ! Qu'ai-je fait au bon Dieu pour mériter un fils pareil ?

- Mère, c'était un accident ! Aïïïïïï, s'il vous plaît, mon oreille…

Harry, après un long moment d'hébétude profonde, finit enfin par se réveiller et s'avance à son tour. Sa grande main se pose sur celle de ma mère et il défait doucement son emprise sur ma pauvre oreille – qui doit être devenue écarlate à force. Je n'attends pas plus longtemps pour me réfugier derrière son dos rassurant et m'agripper à sa chemise. Je suis presque sûr que dans une autre vie, mon homme a dû être un sauveur de l'humanité… Sauf que mon sauveur à moi est présentement mort de rire. Je sens ses épaules se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de ses éclats silencieux – ben oui, je l'ai bien élevé quand même l'animal.

- Mrs Malfoy, croyez-moi, je suis vraiment ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, mais j'aimerai autant que Draco conserve toute son intégrité physique dans le même état que lorsque je l'ai amené ici…

- Oh, mais bien entendu, où avais-je la tête ? Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur Potter.

- Harry.

Argh ! Le traître ! Il pactise avec l'ennemi ! Et ma mère qui a l'air ravie en plus ! Elle pouffe légèrement – et avec élégance, bien évidemment ! c'est une Malfoy ! – avant de s'aventurer dans le dédale de couloirs qui caractérise cet endroit. Je ne vous raconte pas le nombre de fois où je me suis perdu dans cette maison, puisque cela n'est _jamais _arrivé, bien évidemment. Je laisse ma mère prendre de l'avance et retiens légèrement Harry. Il s'arrête en haussant un sourcil surpris. J'attends encore un peu, histoire d'être sûr que ma mère ne nous entende pas, puis je siffle :

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré que je la laisse t'arracher l'oreille ?

- Non, mais…

- Je les aime bien, moi, tes oreilles… Tu fais des bruits très intéressants quand je fais ça.

J'arrête son visage à quelques millimètres de l'organe en question en plaquant mes deux mains sur ses joues et je fronce les sourcils. Nan mais oh ! On est chez mes parents là, il se croit où ? Mais il se contente de rire à voix basse et darde une langue malicieuse pour effleurer mon lobe. Je frissonne malgré moi en poussant un faible gémissement et je le repousse.

- Arrête ça ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire ami-ami avec elle ?

- Hum… J'amadoue le fauve. Comme je l'ai fait avec toi. Sauf que je ne pense pas que tu apprécies que je câline ta mère…

Je me renfrogne. Alors ça, PAS QUESTION ! Qu'elle pose seulement le petit doigt sur lui et je la réduis en pâtée pour chat. C'est MON homme à moi et on touche pas, mère ou pas. … Si jamais elle m'entendait parler comme ça, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Je soupire en passant distraitement mes pouces le long de sa mâchoire. Il sourit et penche légèrement la tête pour embrasser mes paumes.

- Tout va bien. Je sens qu'elle m'apprécie déjà.

- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette histoire avec ta cousine ?

Aaaaah non pitié pas ça ! Je sens mes joues s'échauffer légèrement à ce souvenir. Lors du dernier été que j'ai passé chez mes parents – il y a déjà trois ou quatre ans – toute la famille avait été convoquée pour un repas "amical"… soit une cinquante de personnes, en comptant les cousins éloignées. Millicent était une parente de ma mère au quatrième degré qui me collait d'un peu trop près depuis que ses hormones avaient commencé à la titiller, environ huit ans auparavant. Et je commençais à en avoir par-dessus la tête. C'est comme ça que mon pied a _accidentellement_ heurté une racine et que, pour ne pas m'affaler sur le sol, j'ai dû lâcher mon verre qui s'est _malencontreusement _renversé sur elle, tachant sa belle robe blanche d'un rouge très sombre – le ponch était délicieux d'ailleurs. Et pour finir les choses en beauté, je me suis rattrapée à sa manche… et le tissu s'est déchiré. La dernière vision qu'il me reste d'elle, c'est son immonde derrière qui s'enfuyait en se dandinant grossièrement. Un très bon souvenir, en somme.

- Rien du tout. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu lui as répondu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ?

- DRACO !

Je sursaute violemment. Cette douce voix mélodieuse qui s'élève de la porte du salon…

- DOIS-JE VENIR TE CHERCHER MOI-MÊME ?

Mauvaise idée, mauvaise idée ! Je roule des yeux vers le ciel. Harry se met à rire et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de m'entraîner vers l'origine de ce son si agréable à mes oreilles. Ma mère est assise dans un fauteuil et tape impatiemment du pied en fronçant les sourcils. Derrière elle, une jeune femme – nouvelle au service, je ne l'ai jamais vue – tient un plateau de thé entre ses mains tremblantes. Hm, elle a dû avoir déjà un bref aperçu des capacités vocales de ma mère. Celle-ci se radoucit aussitôt quand MON – et sans commentaire, je ne le dirai jamais assez avec ce dragon dans les parages – homme lui sourit aimablement.

- Harry, vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé avant le repas ?

Du _thé_. A sa place, j'aurais plutôt sortit la bouteille de whisky, mais ma mère a malheureusement une aversion profonde envers l'alcool sous toutes ses formes…

- Volontiers, Mrs Malfoy. Votre époux n'est pas chez vous ?

- Lucius ? Oh, bien sûr que si, il s'est enfermé dans son bureau pour régler je ne sais encore quelle affaire d'Etat il y a de cela plus d'une heure… Comme à son habitude, malheureusement. Qu'à cela ne tienne… LUCIUUUUUS !

Mon brun sursaute violemment alors que je me contente de me boucher une oreille en grimaçant. Et je compte. Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un… Une porte s'ouvre quelque part dans la maison et des pas précipités se rapprochent, avant de ralentir progressivement. Je sais déjà ce qu'il fait derrière la porte. Il lisse ses cheveux en arrière, remonte ses lunettes, efface les faux plis de sa veste et se recompose un visage typiquement Malfoyien. Je sais, je l'ai déjà fait des centaines de fois. Et le grand Lucius Malfoy entre majestueusement – ou du moins, il essaye – dans le salon.

- Je suis là, très chère.

- Ah, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Quand comptais-tu venir saluer ton fils et son ami ?

Mon père hésite brièvement – tellement en fait qu'il faut le scruter pour le voir – et me jette un bref regard. Quoi ? Oh non non il n'a pas fait ça ? Ou plutôt, il l'a fait ? Il a bien dis à ma mère qu'Harry était plus que mon "ami" ? Vu sa tête, non. Lucius nous salue d'un bref signe de tête. Et je le maudis mille fois entre mes dents, discrètement bien sûr. Enfin, peut-être pas si discrètement que ça, étant donné que ma mère repose la tasse qu'elle s'apprêtait à porter à ses lèvres pour me scruter d'un œil perçant. Je n'aime définitivement pas quand elle fait cette tête là…

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire, Draco ?

- Moi ?

- Vois-tu une autre personne parmi nous porter le noble prénom de Draco ? … Toi, bien évidemment ! Qu'essaies-tu de me cacher ?

J'inspire profondément et bombe le torse en attrapant la main d'Harry près de moi. Quitte à décéder ce soir, autant le faire en jouant les héros stupidement bornés et courageux !

- Harry est plus que mon colocataire, Mère. Et plus que mon ami.

- Merci Seigneur, tu ne pensais tout de même que j'étais stupide au point de ne pas le remarquer ? Je dois avouer cette fois-ci, tu as eu bon goût. Harry m'a l'air de quelqu'un de tout à fait charmant. Pas comme ce Jean ou je ne sais qui que tu avais fréquenté l'année dernière…

Je fronce les sourcils. Depuis quand est-elle au courant de ça, elle ? Avec Dean, ça n'avait duré que trois semaines et je ne leur ai jamais présenté. En général, mon père préfère ignorer mes relations… Je sais que ma mère a une curiosité très développée, à un point que ça en devient presque malsain, surtout en ce qui concerne ma vie privée. Mais j'ai toujours réussi à me débarrasser des paparazzis, serviteurs et même des détectives privés qu'elle avait lancés à mes trousses. Et je suis certain que ces deux dernières années, personne ne m'a suivi. Alors comment Diable… J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'un nom s'impose dans mon esprit. Et ma mère sourit. Il ne lui manque plus que les cornes au-dessus de la tête et une queue fourchue dans le dos.

- Puisque tu m'ignorais fortement ces derniers temps, j'ai invité ce cher Zabini à venir prendre le thé avec moi. Par ailleurs, la demoiselle qui l'accompagnait était tout à fait délicieuse… Te l'a-t-il déjà présentée ?

Blaise, mon frère, c'est décidé, tu viendras avec moi dans la tombe. Pour de bon cette fois-ci. Et je n'en ai rien à faire si jamais elle t'a fait chanter avec les photos de toi bébé dans le bac à sable qu'elle garde dans le secrétaire de sa chambre. C'est inadmissible. Je serre un peu plus fortement les doigts bronzés entre les miens et je déglutis. Bon. Ben puisqu'elle sait déjà ça, autant lui avouer une nouvelle toute fraîche… Je sens le regard grave d'Harry peser sur moi alors que je prends une grande inspiration. Et sa main s'échappe de la mienne pour se poser au creux de mes reins et m'attirer contre lui. Ses lèvres effleurèrent mon oreille et il chuchote :

- Attends un peu, mon cœur, et fais-moi confiance. J'ai envie de leur annoncer moi-même. Patiente un peu.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais ses doigts commencent à dessiner des arabesques par-dessus le tissu de ma chemise et je renonce _immédiatement_. Ce n'est qu'un tricheur. Et il est hors de question qu'il me fasse ronronner ! Il sourit et reprend ma main avant de s'installer sur un fauteuil et de me tirer sur ses genoux. Je fais claquer ma langue contre mon palais en réprobation. Comme si ça pouvait avoir un quelconque impact sur lui quand il a une idée en tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être borné quand il s'y met ! Ma mère nous observe en haussant un sourcil. Lucius, lui, a plutôt abandonné. Et je pense qu'il préfèrerait avoir un verre de cognac plutôt que du thé dans les mains.

- Dis-moi, Draco… Ce n'est pas l'une de tes chemises que tu as sur le dos.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore ? Je baisse les yeux… et j'étouffe un juron en me retournant brusquement. Je fusille Harry des yeux.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire, toi ?

- Pardon mon ange, mais je te l'ai dit. Sauf que tu étais trop nerveux pour m'écouter. (Un sourire amusé étire ses lèvres et il murmure pour que mes parents ne puissent pas l'entendre : ) Et puis, mon odeur sur toi avait l'air de te calmer un peu… et j'adore te voir dans mes vêtements.

Tsss, tu parles d'une excuse ! J'ai l'air malin moi maintenant avec cette chemise un peu trop large ! Un Malfoy se doit d'être toujours d'une élégance et d'une classe irréprochable. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas dans l'immédiat. Je me lève.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser un instant, je vais monter dans ma chambre. Il doit y rester une ou deux chemises à ma taille.

- Mais je t'en prie, mon fils, je suis sûre qu'Harry et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter…

Je m'immobilise à moitié debout. Oh oh, finalement c'est pas bon ça, pas bon duuuu tout… Laisser mon fiancé en tête à tête avec ma mère – mon père ne compte pas, j'ai bien l'impression de l'avoir achevé quand il est venu chez moi – est une très mauvaise idée pour ma santé mentale. Mais Harry acquiesce en souriant et sa main descend lentement de mes reins pour se poser sur mes fesses. Je finis de me lever d'un bond.

- Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

- Mais prends ton temps, Draco, prends ton temps…

Ma mère me lance une nouvelle son plus beau sourire, celui qui me donne des frissons dans le dos et qui me donne envie de me signer. J'hésite une dernière fois avant de sortir du salon et de prendre le premier escalier en direction de ma chambre. La pièce n'a pas changé : sobre mais on pourrait dire "chic", dans tes tons verts sombres et argentés, d'un ordre affligeant. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici… et puis il faut dire que le joyeux bazar que mon amant s'est amusé à mettre dans mon appartement me change agréablement de décor. Je secoue la tête et commence à déboutonner la chemise. Mes doigts tremblent encore légèrement. Je pousse un profond soupir en jouant des épaules pour faire disparaître la tension qui m'a envahi.

C'est un vrai cauchemar. Je n'arrive même pas à tenir tête à ma mère ! Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, sur le dos et je lève les bras pour examiner la chemise que je viens d'ôter. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas me rendre compte de ma méprise ? Moi qui m'habille toujours avec un soin que mes amis qualifient fort injustement de "narcissique", comment j'ai pu me tromper aussi facilement ? Surtout que j'ai dû me changer au moins dix fois ce matin ! Perplexe, je porte le tissu à mon visage et je le hume longuement. Dès que le parfum d'Harry atteint mes narines, je sens tout mon corps se détendre et mes paupières s'abaissent à moitié. Merde, il avait raison…

Je reste comme ça un petit moment, histoire d'être sûr de retrouver mon calme, avant de me redresser. Il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un me surprenne dans cette position ! Personne ne doit savoir l'effet que son odeur a sur moi, _personne_. Je fouille dans mon armoire jusqu'à trouver une chemise d'une teinte acceptable et je l'enfile rapidement. C'est malin, à force de traînasser, j'ai perdu du temps ! Qui sait ce que ma mère a pu raconter ?

Mais quand je descends les escaliers, un son incongru frappe mes oreilles. Un rire léger, cristallin, mélodieux et rafraîchissant. Le rire de ma mère… Ma _mère _est en train de _rire,_ et le pire c'est que j'ai l'impression que c'est _franc _! Qui a lancé une bombe hallucinogène dans mon salon ? On nous attaque pour mettre à mal l'empire des Malfoy ? Je dévale les marches qui restent et je me précipite dans le salon… pour trouver ma mère qui rit aux éclats en se tenant les côtes d'une manière qui est tout sauf distinguée, mon père qui se cache derrière sa main mais dont les épaules sont légèrement secouées et Harry qui sourit avec les yeux par-dessus sa tasse. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Mon homme relève la tête en m'entendant arriver et me sourit.

- Déjà de retour, mon cœur ?

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Oh, trois fois rien. Je racontais simplement à ta mère notre magnifique rencontre, et ton père n'avait pas eu droit à tous les détails…

Oh pitié. A l'avenir je saurais une chose : Harry peut se montrer aussi dangereux que ma mère lorsque ces deux-la sont ensembles ! Je pousse un grognement et je retourne m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ses mains entourent aussitôt ma taille et son menton se pose sur mon épaule. Je me raidis. Quand il fait ça, c'est qu'il veut me rassurer. Donc, que je ne vais pas du tout aimer ce qu'il va faire. A savoir, dans l'immédiat, qu'il va annoncer LA nouvelle à mes parents.

- Mr et Mrs Malfoy…

Ma mère se redresse en essuyant une larme d'hilarité. Une _larme d'hilarité_ ! Tuez-moi, c'est la fin du monde. Je me crispe un peu plus et Harry appuie sa joue contre ma gorge. Je sens son sourire qui crée une petite fossette contre ma jugulaire, sa respiration calme dans mon dos, ses pouces qui caressent doucement mon ventre, juste au-dessus de la boucle de ma ceinture. Il est sûr de lui. Et malgré moi, je me détends à mon tour.

- Oui, Harry ?

- Draco et moi allons nous marier.

Le silence s'installe aussitôt dans la pièce. Lourd. Tendu. Et… mortel. Ma mère ne rit plus du tout. Elle se redresse un peu plus, les mains posées à plats sur ses genoux, un léger sourire automatique aux lèvres – oui, ma mère sourit tout le temps, quelque soit ce qu'elle pense, et c'est pour ça qu'elle fait si peur.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai demandé votre fils en mariage.

- En mariage ? Mon fils ?

- Exactement.

La tension dans la pièce augmente d'un cran alors que la tête de Narcissia pivote lentement vers moi.

- Draco ?

- Euh… c'est la vérité…

- Il y a combien de temps ?

- Cinq jours… Juste après que Père soit partit.

- Draco…

Je n'avais jamais vu le visage de ma mère lorsqu'elle menaçait quelqu'un. J'en avais eu des échos, par des employés au bord de la crise de nerfs, mais j'avoue que leur description restait très floue. Je comprends à présent pourquoi. Je déglutis péniblement et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me recroqueviller sur place. J'ai l'impression que depuis que je connais Harry, je découvre toutes les faces cachées de mes parents. Et je commence franchement à me demander si c'est une bonne chose…

- J'espère pour toi que je suis la première personne à qui vous annoncez cela, mon fils. Y compris avant les parents de ce jeune homme. _Surtout _avant ses parents. Dans le cas contraire, je risque de m'en sentir terriblement vexée et crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas cela.

Harry éclate de rire. Pourquoi mes parents posent-ils toujours des questions aussi _stupides _dans des moments aussi _dramatiques _? Toute la pression que j'avais commencé à accumuler disparaît d'un seul coup et je m'affale à moitié contre mon homme.

- Harry est orphelin, Mère, et si vous voulez tout savoir oui, vous êtes la première personne au courant, étant donné que nous avons passé ces cinq derniers jours enfermés dans mon appartement pour fêter la nouvelle. Heureuse ?

Elle retrouve aussitôt son large sourire.

- Presque.

- Quoi encore ?

- C'est _moi _qui organise votre mariage.

- Pas question !

- C'est non négociable, Draco, si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un scandale public.

- Eh bien faîtes donc un scandale ! Il est strictement hors de question que je vous laisse gérer l'évènement le plus important de ma vie ! Vous avez suffisamment décidé à ma place, alors pour une fois vous allez vous la FERMER et me laisser faire ! J'organiserai mon mariage comme bon me semblera et si vous voulez ne serait-ce qu'avoir la joie d'y assister vous aller vous tenir loin des préparatifs ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, _Mère _?

Elle hoquette. Pour une fois que je lui fais perdre son foutu sourire…

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire ?

- De vous la fermer et de rester loin de mon mariage ! C'est plus clair comme ça ou dois-je vous le faire parvenir par écrit en même temps que le faire-part ?

Le silence de mort revient aussitôt, mais il est hors de question que je baisse les yeux. Ma mère me défie un long moment du regard. Je crois que mon père nous a quitté au moment où Harry a mentionné nos fiançailles. Et puis finalement, Narcissia éclate de rire et – chose totalement invraisemblable – agite ses poings en l'air dans un geste de pure joie gamine.

- Hahaha, Harry, je vous adore ! Vous êtes le beau-fils de mes rêves ! C'est la première fois que mon Draynounet me tient tête de cette manière… et je commençais à désespérer ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Et là, ma mère bondit sur ses pieds, attrape le visage de MON fiancé et plaque un baiser sur ses lèvres. … … NON MAIS ELLE A PETE LES PLOMBS OU QUOI ? Je pousse un cri indigné alors qu'Harry rit encore plus fort et resserre son étreinte autour de moi. Quant à mon père – le pauvre – qui avait repris ses esprits, il est malheureusement repartit au pays des songes. L'infidélité ne fait pas partie des choses qu'on nous apprend dans la famille… Bref, c'est pas le sujet. Ma MERE vient d'embrasser mon FIANCE ! Non mais où va le monde ! Et l'autre qui se marre en plus !

- Non mais allez-y, faîtes comme chez vous surtout ! Vous avez vraiment envie de passer tout mon mariage à vous morfondre dans le manoir ? Il est totalement impensable que vous touchiez encore une seule fois l'homme que j'aime, c'est clair ?

Elle glousse alors qu'Harry m'embrasse dans le cou, tout doucement.

- C'est la première fois que tu reconnais m'aimer devant quelqu'un… Je suis heureux. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être jaloux comme ça, mon cœur…

- Oh toi ça va, tu n'avais pas à te laisser faire ! Lâche-moi, sale traître !

Il se contente de souffler d'un air amusé, mordille doucement mon oreille puis glisse son nez dans mes cheveux et il embrasse ma nuque avant de chuchoter contre ma peau :

- Je t'aime…

Et je baisse toutes mes défenses. Quand il se comporte comme ça, je suis incapable de lui résister… En fait, je suis incapable de lui résister dans beaucoup de cas. Il va falloir que je remédie à ça. Et malgré moi, je me mets à ronronner. Ma mère a l'air radieuse.

- Harry, vous êtes un don du ciel.

L'estomac du don du ciel en question émet justement un grondement _très _sonore, histoire de m'achever définitivement. Ma mère pouffe à nouveau et désigne la salle à manger d'un large geste du bras.

- En attendant, très cher, je vous propose de continuer cette passionnante conversation à table… Je suis sûre que nous avons encore des milliers de choses à nous dire, Harry !

Je veux mourir.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Je veux VRAIMENT mourir !

Le tapis a définitivement perdu sa couleur d'origine à l'endroit où je fais les cent pas depuis beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût et il me faut tout mon self-control pour ne pas me ronger les ongles. Sauf que comme celui-ci est présentement équivalent à zéro, ma belle manucure a disparu il y a longtemps. Assis sur le canapé – ou devrais-je dire, _vautré_ sur MON canapé –, Blaise regarde mes allées et venues d'un œil morne. Il finit par bailler largement et s'étire longuement.

- Relax, Dray…

Il a bien dit ce qu'il vient dire ? Mon très cher Blaise, mon meilleur ami, mon presque frère, l'homme que j'ai failli massacrer un nombre incalculable de fois depuis le jardin d'enfant vient de sortir un faible et nonchalant "relax" ? ...

- COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME ? ET PUIS D'ABORD, QUELLE HEURE EST-IL ?

- 15h30, Draco, tu as encore le temps, la cérémonie ne commence pas avant une bonne heure…

Je jure de façon très peu élégante – et j'en ai rien à foutre ! – avant de reprendre mon circuit. Mon lit, la porte, mon armoire, la porte de la salle de bain, la table de chevet, mon lit, la porte, mon armoire…

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que j'attende encore si longtemps ? C'est pas humain ! Et ARRÊTE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI, FAUX FRERE !

- Ah, ça, c'est le privilège de celui qui se passe la corde au cou en deuxième, mon grand. Et puis, si tu ne voulais pas stresser autant, tu aurais dû prendre ton temps, au lieu de te précipiter comme un malade…

- QUOI ? Je ne suis pas présentable ?

Je me rue aussitôt dans la salle de bain de ma chambre. Un miroir ! Il me faut un miroir ! Et une nouvelle équipe de stylistes ! Mon coiffeur ! Ma maquilleuse ! Les pompiers ! Le… Blaise agrippe mon bras et me fait faire un splendide arrêt sur image. Il me dévisage un moment avant de pousser un lourd soupir. Quoi quoi quoi ? Oh my God, j'ai un bouton ! Il faut tout annuler ! Merde, j'ai les yeux qui piquent maintenant, je vais pas me mettre à pleurer pour ça… J'ai quand même un minimum de fierté ! … … … … BOUHOUUU je craaaaque ! Blaise soupire encore une fois et m'attire contre lui en me tapotant l'épaule.

- Bien sûr que si, Dray… Tiens, tu vois, si j'étais pas déjà raide de Ginny et si je n'avais pas peur de sa réaction, je crois que tu pourrais me faire virer gay… T'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Ça fait trois mois que tu organises ton mariage, et ça va faire une semaine que tu imagines tous les scénarii possibles. C'est ton jour, alors il ne peut qu'être parfait… Et en attendant, ce serait sympa si tu ne foutais de la morve sur mon costard si tu veux que ton témoin soit présentable, _lui _!

Je renifle en rigolant pitoyablement.

- 'Tain… Qui aurait cru que je pourrais craquer à ce point un jour ? J'avais mis tant de temps à parfaire mon sang froid et mon impassibilité ! Des mois que préparation foutus en l'air ! Et pour quoi ?

- Arrête ça. Harry est la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivé, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Et en attendant, je suis en train de pleurnicher dans ma chambre chez mes parents…

Plutôt mourir qu'admettre à voix haute qu'il a raison. Il a déjà son petit sourire en coin qui montre qu'il se fout de ma gueule. Je me dégage de son étreinte et j'attrape un mouchoir avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil critique.

- Non mais tu as vu dans quel état est ta chemise, maintenant ? Complètement froissée ! Tu as intérêt à être impeccable si tu veux sortir de cette chambre ! Allez, dégage ! Salle de bain !

Il soupire à nouveau en haussant les épaules. Quoi ? Il ne compte quand même me faire honte le jour de mon mariage ! … Oh my God, rien que ce mot m'empêche de respirer… Raaaah, calme, Draco, c'est pas le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse ! On respire, on expire, on inspire, on pense à la dernière fois qu'on a envoyé balader sa secrétaire, on retrouve son visage impassible, là, on pense à la banquise, aux ours blancs et aux petits pingouins…

Mon portable sonne et je fais un bond de trois mètres en arrière. Par tous les saints, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de mettre la sonnerie aussi forte ! Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cette musique ridicule ! Non mais… euh… faudrait peut-être que je décroche, histoire qu'on me foute la paix aujourd'hui… C'EST PAS LE JOUR, B… DE M… !

- QUOI ?

Une voix grave rit tout doucement à l'autre bout du fil.

- Nerveux, mon cœur ?

C'est presque instantané. Je sens les pulsations erratiques de mon cœur ralentir progressivement et j'ai l'impression que l'oxygène arrive plus facilement dans mes poumons… Ma voix perd aussitôt toute forme d'agressivité. Elle a plutôt quelque chose de plaintif. Oui, plaintif, je suis à bout, mes nerfs lâchent !

- 'Ry ?

- Eh bien dis-moi, on t'entend à l'autre bout du manoir… Je sais que tu as de bonnes cordes vocales, mais à ce point ! On en apprend tous les jours avec toi.

- T'es où ?

- De l'autre côté de la porte.

Je me rue aussitôt sur celle-ci… qui refuse de s'ouvrir. Je fronce les sourcils en m'acharnant sur la poignée bloquée. Je pose un pied sur le panneau de bois, l'autre toujours sur le sol – plus pour longtemps si ça continue –, je coince mon portable entre mon épaule et mon oreille, et j'utilise mes deux pour tirer de toutes mes forces. TU VAS T'OUVRIR OUI SALETE ? Harry rit encore, et cette fois-ci je l'entends à la fois dans mon haut-parleur et dans le couloir.

- C'est pas la peine, trésor, j'ai déjà essayé, mais ta mère s'est occupé de la verrouiller. Une stupide idée comme quoi la futur mariée ne doit pas voir son époux avant la cérémonie ou je ne sais quoi… Comme si je n'étais pas venu avec toi pour choisir ton costume.

Je vais la tuer. Je vais la plonger vivante dans un chaudron d'huile bouillante, avant de percer toutes les cloques avec une aiguille rouillée chauffée à blanc et d'y verser du vinaigre dessus, je vais lui arracher les yeux avec une agrafeuse, je vais la jeter du haut d'un pont avec sa voiture attachée autour du cou, je vais…

- Tu es prêt ?

Je me laisse glisser contre la porte pour m'asseoir sur le sol, dos contre le panneau de bois. Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'une paire de chaussures neuves pouvait être aussi passionnante…

- Et toi ?

- Hum… Ta mère va hurler parce que j'ai balancé cet horrible nœud pape qu'elle voulait m'obliger à porter, mais sinon oui…

Je pouffe faiblement. C'est sûr, elle risque de ne pas être contente… Bah, elle a bien réclamé son gendre de rêve, alors qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre s'il est aussi buté qu'elle ! Un choc sourd contre le panneau me fait sursauter et la voix de mon homme reprend, toujours aussi douce mais sans intonation amusée.

- Ça va ?

- Humpf… J'ai connu mieux…

- J'ai bien fait d'insister pour que ta mère reste avec moi et pas avec toi alors…

Argh, le cauchemar, déjà que je ne suis pas dans le meilleur état, imaginer que ma mère m'aurait mis un peu plus de pression sur les épaules… Je frissonne violemment à cette idée.

- Oui !

- Hahaha… Ton père a abandonné l'idée de la calmer. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait être énergique à ce point.

- Elle finira par me tuer un jour…

- Mais non. Je m'en occuperai avant.

- Hey !

Il rit encore une fois et moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. J'hésite une dernière minute puis, le regard toujours fixé sur mes souliers, je marmonne :

- J'ai envie que tu sois là…

- Mais je suis là. Ecoute.

Encore ce choc sourd derrière moi. Je grogne. Il le fait exprès ou quoi ?

- Pas là… Avec moi. Je… J'ai… envie que tu… me prennes dans tes bras.

Je peux presque l'entendre sourire et je me renfrogne. Voilà, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ! Sa présence a un effet totalement dévastateur sur mes pauvres neurones en surchauffe. Surtout que cet effet dure depuis plusieurs mois déjà, alors imaginez les ravages… J'ai même abandonné l'idée de rayer le mot "mignon" de sa bouche ! Je commence même à apprécier qu'il me le dise ! Et là, à ne pas en douter, je suis sûr qu'il le pense très fortement…

- Moi aussi. Je pourrais bien crocheter ta serrure, mais je n'ai pas envie que le jour de mon mariage soit aussi celui de mon enterrement. Le prêtre est déjà là, ta mère n'aura aucune hésitation.

- Grmblf… Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle était terrible !

- Oui. Je ne peux pas entrer… mais si tu veux, je peux rester dans le couloir. Au téléphone.

Je sens mon cœur faire un looping et je déglutis.

- Vraiment ?

- Hmhm. Je raccrocherais avant d'y aller. Comme ça, tu n'auras plus que dix minutes à angoisser à mort avant de me voir…

- Je n'angoisse même pas, d'abord !

- Menteur !

L'exclamation a fusé à la fois du couloir… et de la salle de bain où Blaise se terre toujours. Je fusille la porte du regard avant de maugrée quelque chose comme "c'est mon jour alors j'ai le droit d'être de mauvaise foi si je veux venez pas me…". Enfin, quelque chose d'approchant. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Et je me cale un peu plus confortablement sur le sol, accroché à mon portable comme si ma vie en dépendait… Ce qui est le cas, en quelque sorte.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Reste.

- D'accord.

- Et, euh… 'Ry ?

- Oui mon ange ?

- Je t'aime.

A nouveau son sourire audible. Et en fermant les paupières, je peux voir la tête qu'il fait en ce moment. La petite fossette presque invisible sur sa joue droite, l'émail de ses dents qui apparaît faiblement entre ses lèvres, ses yeux verts qui brillent…

- Je sais. Et t'as pas intérêt à changer d'avis d'ici ce soir. Parce que crois-moi, je suis prêt à t'emmener à cette cérémonie par la peau des fesses s'il le faut !

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Bon, il n'a pas eu besoin de mettre sa menace à exécution. Pas vraiment. Ma mère s'en est chargée à sa place. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait la clé de ma chambre. Histoire d'être sûre que je ne tenterais pas de m'enfuir. Mais honnêtement, pourquoi j'aurais fui, hein ? Par contre, j'avoue que mes souvenirs de cet après-midi sont assez… flous. Trop de vert dans mon champ de vision. Un peu comme la première fois. J'avais l'impression que son regard était partout. Il semblait si heureux… Seigneur, faîtes que j'aie le même sourire totalement niais aux lèvres sur les photos que lui. Euh, non, je veux dire faîtes que je ne l'ai PAS ! … Oh et puis zut à la fin ! C'était sans doute le deuxième plus beau jour de ma vie – le premier, c'est lorsque j'ai racheté ma première entreprise en écrasant pitoyablement mon concurrent… et où je l'ai achevé avec ma plus belle réplique assassine… Bref, c'est pas le sujet. Et je suis prêt à me marier tous les jours si c'est la nuit de noces qui rend mon Harry aussi inventif !

Je m'écroule sur son torse couvert de sueur, le souffle complètement haché. Wow ! Des frissons de plaisir parcourent encore ma colonne vertébrale. C'était… incroyable. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi… Wow, quoi. Merde, il m'en a fait perdre mes mots ! Je sens son cœur battre à grands coups affolés sous mon oreille et je laisse échapper un sourire fier et satisfait. Il n'y a que moi qui arrive à le mettre dans cet état là. Moi. Et il est à…

- … maw…

- Draco ? Tu viens de… miauler ?

- Euh, non ! Mwa je voulais dire ! Tu es à mwa !

Il rit. Pas très longtemps, étant donné qu'il n'a pas encore retrouvé une respiration normale, mais un rire franc et heureux. Sa main remonte le long de mon dos, frôlant ma peau humide du bout des doigts, avant de se glisser dans mes cheveux et de commencer à me caresser la tête. Je laisse échapper un soupir de bien-être et ferme les yeux, prêt à m'endormir… Harry a été fabuleux, mais épuisant ! Rectification : je ne me marierai pas tout les jours, trop dangereux pour ma santé… Mais tous les deux jours, pourquoi pas… Mon époux – ça y est, je peux enfin le dire – m'embrasse doucement sur le front et murmure :

- Draco ?

Celui-là décide _toujours _de me parler lorsque je veux dormir. Enfin, personne n'est pas parfait… A part moi, bien sûr, mais ça ce n'est plus la peine de le dire.

- Moui ?

- Est-ce que je t'ai empêché de faire un strip-tease ? En public ?

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ? Je grimace en réfléchissant. Il y a bien eu une fois où je lui ai démontré mes talents pour la danse, dans notre chambre – huum, encore un bon souvenir – mais sinon, je ne crois pas que j'ai recommencé.

- Oui… pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que je t'ai fait des massages quand tu avais la gueule de bois ?

- Voui, et même après, mais…

- Est-ce que j'ai supporté tous tes amis, en plus de Blaise ?

- C'te question… Dois-je te rappeler que tu as interdiction d'approcher Pansy sans mon contrôle ? Sérieusement, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il…

- Est-ce que je t'ai laissé gagner au Monopoly ?

C'est cette question précise qui me remet les idées en place. Et non, mon homme n'a pas définitivement perdu la tête, comme je l'ai craint un moment… Il me fait juste un remake de notre première rencontre. Le soir de notre nuit de noces. Foutu romantisme à la noix. Je grimace.

- Tsss… chuis sûr que tu triches à chaque fois ! C'est totalement impossible de gagner à chaque coup ! Surtout que tu n'y connais rien, au monde de l'économie et des entreprises !

Il rit doucement. Je me redresse un peu en prenant appui sur mes coudes pour pouvoir le voir. Seigneur, on a pas idée d'avoir un regard comme ça… Et, encore plus doucement que précédemment, il demande :

- Et as-tu eu des matins câlins comme tu le voulais ?

Je fais la moue en faisant mine de réfléchir. Harry se contente de me regarder, en me caressant toujours les cheveux avec douceur. Il a l'air si calme, si apaisé… Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

- Peut mieux faire…

- Ça tombe bien…

D'une pression sur ma nuque, il rapproche mon visage du sien et chuchote contre mes lèvres, juste avant de m'embrasser tendrement :

- … j'ai toute la vie pour m'améliorer…

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Lààà ! Fin définitive, a plus, Dray ne ronronnera plus sous les doigts d'Harry, snif… T.T … enfin, dans cette fiction du moins ! Ralala, j'ai bien cru que j'arriverais jamais à la finir, celle-là, gros beug au moment du mariage et après ça part en guimauve totale… Mais j'avais envie de faire un mini rappel de **_**Matin câlin**_**, alors…**

**Verdict ? Comme d'hab, une review ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**See you soon !**


End file.
